What did i do to deserve this?
by LilyAzn
Summary: Mikan accidentally got on the bad side of a gang leader natsume hyuuga. Mikan also has a past only her family knows. MxN MxT RxH Rated t? Hotaru OOC. xD
1. Chapter 1

_Mikan slowly walked to her brother Youichi's room at midnight. Dragging her feet,With tears in her eyes,holding a rabbit plushie. She sobbed and opened the door._

"_Yo..uichi...." Mikan sniffled while whiping her eyes._

"_What are you doing here???" youichis asked confused._

"_I had a nightmare..." Mikan cried as she continued walking to youchi._

"_Mikann..." youichi sighed. "Don't worry i'll protect you..." he whispered._

_youichi stayed up with her,while she cried all night._

_Then she slowly fell asleep._

_Youichi put her on the bed and layed next to her while embracing her..._

**1 year later**

Mikan slowly awoke,while she opened her eyes slowly...She was calm and relxaed

Until she realized herself hugging her younger brother youichi.

"What are you doing in my room!!!!!" Mikan shouted while kicking him off the bed.

"your in my room..." Youichi yawned.

"Nooo... STOP LYING!!!" She shouted. Then she slowly observered the room.

"Grr. 5th time this week..." Mikan sighed. "and it's only friday...another nightmare I can never remember...?"

"Yup..."youichi sighed while rubbing his head.

"DAMN IT DAMN!!!!!!" Mikan shouted in anger.

"We should get ready for school..." youichi got off the ground.

"If You guys have enough time to fight then get your butt down here to eat!" Their parents yelled at them.

"Hai!!" They both shouted.

Mikan ran downstairs to eat breakfast, She then hurriedly got ready for highschool.

"youichi!! Can you please gimme a ride on your mortocycle...? Please?" She asked nicely.

"No." Youichi Joked around."I'm Kidding just hurry up"

"Okay Wait let me get my homework!!" Mikan said cheerfully.

After mikan had her stuff she hurridly ran out the house.

"Bye mom,Bye dad!" Then she slammed the door shut.

"Okay hurry lets go!!" Mikan yelled at Youichi.

Then Youichi hurried and started his mortycycle.

On the way to school there was no traffic. And mikan hugged her broher tight.

Feeling secure and safe.

"Okay here."youichi stared at her.

"Thank you." Mikan smiled.

She then hurridly walked into the school gates.

"Mikann!!!" Hotoru, Mikans best friend shouted to her.

"Hai...?"

"Did you do the science homework...? I'm confident I got an A+." Hotoru smiled.

"Yeah!" Mikan smiled then it quickly turned into a frown.

"What happened?" Hotoru asked.

"My bag!! My project!!" Mikan Cried! "That Baka brother of mines!" Mikan cursed to herself.

Meanwhile she was dialing the number on her phone.

"Calling your brother???" Hotaru sighed.

"Hell yeah!" Mikan said with fire in her eyes.

**??:hello?**

**Mikan: Hey Stupid head! Get your ass here!**

**??:I'm not stupid...**

**Mikan: Yes you are faggot!**

**??: Do you even know who I am?**

**Mikan: Hell Yeah! Your the stupid kid who can't do anything!!**

**??:You think I can't do anything?**

**Mikan: Just Hurry Up and get your ass here now!! I need my bag!!**

**??:Do you even know who the F&*K you talking to! WHATS YOUR NAME!**

**WHERE ARE YOU! **

**Mikan: Uhh...**

**??:Yeah YOU got the WRONG NUMBER BI^CH!!! REALLY WHO AM I?!?!**

**DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE TaLKING TO?!?!**

**Mikan: I got the wrong number...**

**??:WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO CALL ME A FAGGOT AND STUPID HEAD?!?!  
HUH!?!?! WHERE ARE YOU!!!**

**Mikan: uhhh...Bye...**

Mikan hurried and hung up.

"Who was that?" hotaru asked.

"Just a wrong number...He he he..." Mikan giggled nervously.

"He keeps calling me..." I gulped.

"Don't pick up." hotaru sighed.

**||You got a text message.||**

"Hotaru I got a text message from him.

"Read it." hotaru smiled.

**BI&*H!!! You hang up on ME?!?!?**

**Do you know who this is!?!?**

**I'm NATSUME HYUUGA!!!**

**pick up my phone call now!!**

Than mikans phone ringed.

"Hotaru who's natsume hyuuga?" Mikan asked curious.

"He's The gangster Leader!!!! And!!! Is that him calling?!?! PICK UP" Hotaru said shockedly (Not a word... xD )

**Mikan:Hel..**

**??:WHERE THE FUCK Are you!! CALlING ME IN THE MORNING AND CALLING ME FAGGOT!!!"**

**Mikan.: Umm. Neromoshi High...**

…

…

…

…

**???:Hello!!!**

**Mikan: Huh?**

**???:RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN HE'S RUNNING TOWARDS YOU!!!**

…

**Beep beep beep...**

"What happened?" Hotaru asked.

"They're on there waay?"Mikan said confused.

Than a familiar voice came from afar.

"BI#$H!!!" A Figure Came runnin fast toward them.

"Thats natsume hyuuga..." Hotaru sighed.

Then everyone stared at him.

"You called me right??? Then cussed at me?" he said in a serious tone.

"Yes and what!" I tried to stand strong.

Then a blonde boy ran up beside him.

"I told you to run..."he panted.

Then hotaru was lost in a daze and hid behind me staring at the blonde boy.

"He's so cute!" She said as she scooted me over. Getting closer to natsume and the blond.

Then hotaru got to excited and pushed mikan away while hotaru was trying to talk to the blond.

"What your name?" Hotaru asked in a small cute voice.

"Umm. Ruka?" He answered.

She just daydreamed.

Mikan was close enough to natsume that he grabbed her arm tightly.

"You wanted to start trouble?" He gave her a deathglare.

She tried to shake it off and struggled to free her wrisk.

"No point..." Natsume Grinned evilly.

Then mikan Hurried and Moved her arm around trying to break free.

"Let me" She said as she tripped backwords."Go..."

Her mouth opens and him on top of her.

With lips touching eachother.

Her Eyes widened in shock while she hurried and pushed him off.

"my first...kiss...." Mikan sobbed.

Then a certain familiar guy on a motorcycle came.

He hel out mikans bag then knelt down to natsume.

"I'm sorry my sister Was Rude to you Leader." Youichi bowed.

"your sister?" Natsume said with interest in his eyes.

"Hai...Don't punish her. Punish me."Youichi Said.

"Today was interesting... no punishment." Natsume smiled and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks For reviewing~! : D**

**  
Thanks For Reviewing~!**

**::maxeyn,IceGirl7,-jollykid-,Kimmiiee::**

**And **

**chrisca123456789. :)**

**You have a very good point.**

**I feel ashamed, because when i read that i was like :OOO**

**I'm Ashamed because my story was to much like the manga.**

**So i'm like F It!#**

**Then i got mad and feel like i copied it.**

**So now i'm changing things alot. And sorry about my first error.**

**I'm To lazy to edit. ):**

**Keep Reading. :]**

**Thank you Chrica For telling me this and that! :)**

* * *

"Baka!" Youichi Scolded mikan.

"Don't tell me that!" Mikan yelled at him "Why the Heck are you in a Stupid Gang for!"

"Just don't tell mom.." youichi sighed.

"Noo! I am Telling mom!" Mikan shouted as she was about to walk home.

"mikan! Where are you going!?? It's school!" Hotaru shouted when mikan was down the street.

Mikan Sweated than got embaressed.

"Whatever! It's All Your Fault Hotaru!!" Mikan Cried then ran home

"Baka Get back here!" Youichi Shouted as he Ran to his mortycycle.

"Complicated family...I'm sorry mikan..." Hotaru sighed as she walked into the school building.

Mikan kept Running and youichi's Motorcycle didn't start.

"What the Heck!" Youichi Cursed as he slammed his motorcycle.

Mikan didn't run home. She ran to a near by store.

"Can I get a large Rockroad ice cream please..." Mikan sniffled.

"It's not Healthy to eat desserts when you are depressed" An old lady Lectured mikan.

"How much is it?" Mikan asked the clerk ignoring the old woman.

"3.00" The man answered.

Mikan took out her wallet. And then she opened it.

Then her eyes widened.

"What the??? I swear I had 5 dollars..." mikan Sweared.

"Ho Ho Ho! God is on my side." The old lady smiled.

Then mikan got mad and stomped out the store.

"Where the heck is my money!!" Mikan yelled.

She ran home to find youichi sitting on the porch.

"Baka Where were you!" youichi Said worringly.

"Can you go buy me icecream..." mikan Looked down.

Then youichi laughed.

"Only if you don't tell mom,And if you help me fix my ride"

"Whatever.." Mikan pouted.

Then he ran to The store.

Mikan Walked into the house and ran in her room.

"Who the #uck Does that poser think he is..." Mikan whispered

while she touched her lips slowly.

Mikan then got ready for a long bath.

Knock knock knock.

"Who is it?"

"I have your favorite ice cream!" youichi shouted.

"Put it in the freezer i'm taking a bath!!" Mikan Yelled at him.

"Mom and dad are gonna get mad when they find out you ditched school."

"Sooo..." Mikan sighed.

"You ditch to not gonna be happy."

"We'll talk when I get out!!' I shouted at him. Then

there was no answer.

Mikan got out of the bath tub and put clothes on herself.

Then she brushed her hair.

She took a deep breath,then she opened the door.

She saw youichi laying on the couch watching t.v.

"Where's my ice cream...?" She asked softly.

"Where do you think it's at? It's not in the oven." youichi smirked.

Mikan twitched.

Then she ran to the freezer and saw her rock road.

A big smile appeared on her face when she got a spoon and opened the lid.

"You Should be a good girl. And Respect mom and dad. So stop ditching school." Youichi sighed.

"Whatever! I don't care,But you do know you skipped too right?" Mikan smiled as she put a big

spoon of ice cream in her mouth.

Youichi Twitched.

Then he went into his room.

Mikan smiled as she, once again stuffed the creamy indulging Cruchy,Yet soft,rocky road into her mouth.

She smiled to herself even more, knowing that she won the victory.

After mikan ate all the ice cream she had a tummy ache.

She dragged her feet to her room and layed on the bed.

"Damn I still need to buy paint for my project...and it's already 6.00 pm." She got mad as she layed up.

Mikan then walked outside her house over to an art store.

As she walked she saw motorcycles.

"What the..." She said to herself.

Then they all came her way.

"Are you mikan sakura?" The guys asked looking at a picture.

"No." Mikan answered in a straight voice.

Then they kept staring at her and the picture.

Mikan Quickly thought that it must've been natsume.

She quikly ran past the guys then she heard Them yell. "GET HER!"

She ran into dead ends and had to climb gates.

She kept running as she panted for air.

Her school was only 5 minutes away,Only 3 minutes if she kep she decided that was a safe place to hide.

As She Saw the gates entrance to her school she was full of energy.

Ready to sprint with no one at the entrance.

As She got Closer She saw someone leaning on the gates.

She tried to see who it was.

It was a guy with messy hair.

He then looked at her, And once there eyes met,

She froze.

It was non other than natsume.

He walked towards her as she tried to run,But she couldn't move.

"Trying to run?" He asked with a glare.

Then all the motorcycles surrounded them.

"No Escape." Natsume grinned evilly.

He walked towards her then held her chin softly.

"you really are cute." he chuckled.

"shut up!" mikan yelled as she pushed him away.

"Enough compliments get down to business."

Her eyes met his.

As he stared at her she glared at him.

"wanna go out polka...? I wouldn't ask a girl out with such kiddish underwear. But

Your just lucky." He smiled,But not just any smile an evil smile.

Mikan Turned red at the work polka.

"How did you see it!!!" Mikan yelled at him.

"you know your skirts are pretty short and when you ran the skirt went up enough that I saw your

underwear."He smirked.

"no Wayy!! I am not gonna go out with a pervert!" She shouted.

"Me pervert? I thought I was a faggot." He glared at her. "Whatever,I don't

Like girls who play hard to get." he said as he was about to get on his motorcycle.

"I'm NOT PLAYING HARD TO GET!! I JUST...!" Then she got interrupted.

"Than it's a date. Tomorrow 2:30. At the pool bar." He smiled and left.

"NO!!! I Just wanted to say I did'nt like you and would never play hard to get with someone I don't like..." Mikan Fell down Crying. Then she got a text message.

**If you don't go i'll kill you. ^^**

* * *

**Review like chrisca123456789.**

**Help me.**

**And if you don't like somethin. Pm me.**

**Or revieww.**

**:)**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you GakuenAliceGRL**

**And**

**Xxdarkness-angelxX.**

**And scary is good? xD**

**DISCLAIMER!!!**

****Do Not own gakuen alice****

* * *

Mikan Lyed on her bed thinking about an accidental date tomorrow.

She Quickly called hotaru.

_**Mikan:Hello?**_

_**Hotaru:yess?**_

_**Mikan: YOU MEANIE ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!**_

_**Hotaru(With deep voice): DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU CALLED! I DONT EVEN KNOW YOU!!**_

_Mikan Sweat dropped while she heard hotaru giggle._

_**Mikan:I'm not an idiot.**_

_**Hotaru:you were for a second.**_

_**Mikan: Like I said ALL YOUR FAULT!**_

_**Hotaru: About the kiss? You know many girls envy should be thanking me.**_

_**Mikan:he's a gangster! Plus my kiss was stolen...Do you have no shame?**_

_**Hotaru:Not at all. So why'd you call?**_

_**Mikan:Well He misunderstood something today and now I have to meet up with him tomorrow.**_

_**Hotaru:Wait you met up with him today?**_

_**Mikan: Actually he found me...**_

_**Hotaru(Laughing): Wait! A Date?!?!**_

_**Mikan:Yess!!!!**_

_**Hotaru:Is Ruka gonna be there?**_

_**Mikan:Maybe... I don't know...**_

_**Hotaru:I'm so Going!!! What time where at?**_

_**Mikan:2:30 pool bar?**_

_**Hotaru:Thats a Dangerous place!**_

_**Mikan: howw?**_

_**Hotaru: A lot of gangsters.**_

_**Mikan: . . .**_

_**Hotaru:We shouldn't worry, we're gonna hang out with a famous group of gangsters.**_

_**Mikan: And your proud?**_

_**Hotaru:Not . Well imm'a go!!! getting Ready For Ruka-kunn~ Bai Bai. **_

_**Beep beep beep.**_

Mikan Let out a deep sigh.

Then Her brother ran into the room.

Youichi looked shock.

"You're going out with him?" He asked staring at her.

"Why would my freshman brother want to know.??"

"Fine don't answer but if you are!! Just...Be careful..."He walked out the room. He wanted to say more

but stopped his self.

Mikan sighed.

"Grrr..." She looked down.

Then she listened to a song from her favorite artist. Tsubasa Andō -Hold on.

((Original=David Choi-hold on)

(Go Listen.:] A nice pretty song))

You fought your way up to the wall But you haven't gone past at all While gazing with tear filled eyes You just can't help but ask why If trying hard is what it takes Then why does it feel like a mistake? The world has taken its side You just wanna run away and hide It's tough, there's no one to turn to I hear screaming inside you Feels like hell's all you've been through Hell's all you've been through Hold on Don't stop your breathing I see your dreams and I feel them too Hold on Don't lose your faith I know you can't break I'm hoping and praying for you All your peace seems far away But you know there comes a day When everything's so bright All the darkness you feel subsides And in the rising of the sun You can finally say it's done The world will take your side And your heart will start to shine I will be holding onto you There is nothing you can't do I will try to be strong Will try to be strong Hold on Don't stop your breathing I see your dreams and I feel them too Hold on Don't lose your faith I know you can't break I'm hoping and waiting for you

Mikan Daydreamed about Tsubasa Ando.

As She fell asleep...

,

,

,

She Woke up in her room.

And she was shock she wasn't in her brothers.

She smiled to herself,but she quickly remeberedd there was going to be a date.

She looked at the tim and it was only 9:00 am.

"Mikan!!!" Her parents yelled.

She quickly ran downstairs, Mikan already knew what was gonna happened.

She wasn't Scared. She was used to it.

"oh my...Dear child. DO YOU LOVE MAKING YOUR MOTHER SAD!!!" Her mom yelled then rubbed her head.

"You get me so stressed"Her mom cried.

"Mom something happened yesterday..." I looked into her eyes.

"REALLY?!?!?! Did something happened on monday and wednesday too? Wow you must be Popular!

Huh!!! At least three times a week something happends!" Her mom cried while holding a paper.

"Whats the paper...?"

"Why do you care!!" Her mom Yelled again.. "Why did I ever ad.."

Then here dad came and covered mikans mom's mouth.

"Huh? Say it!!" I shouted."Why is it like this. When mom says "ad..." you come and cover her mouth.

"She was about to say a taboo word" her Dad Faked a laugh.

"Whatever..." Mikan sighed while she messaged her temples.

"mikan..." Her dad said in a serious tone. "I remember you told me that even though you ditch you're still the top student right?"

"Yeahh..." mikan answered.

"Well I go you into this academy and they accepted you because of your test scores..." Mikans dad smiled.

While the mom's eyes widened.

"What the!!! I don't want to go to a school with stuck up rich kids!!" Mikan yelled.

"Too Bad You're Going!!" Her mom shouted.

Then mikan ran to her room and slammed her door.

She got Ready and brushed her hair.

All She wore was a casul t-shirt that said

Miso Soup.

With cute chibi characters.

And she wore casual jeans to go with it.

She was to mad and lazy to do her hair.

Then she went to hotarus house.

"Hotaru!! you overdid it!!" mikan Got mad at hotaru as hotaru began to put more make up on..

Hotaru wore a purple dress that was down to her knees,And she curled her hair.(I can't picture that.)

With Plaid Purple Fur boots.

Mikan laughed while hotaru pouted.

"okay i'm done"Hotaru annouced.

"Shall we go now ma'dam?" I Said with a british accent.

"Not with such a peasant as low as you!!" Hotaru glared at Mikans outfit.

"Noo..." Mikan Said while waveing her hands and backing up.

"Mwahahaha" hotaru laughed evilly.

15 minutes passed with mikan sorta glammed up.

Hair: Curled spiral.

Shoes:Flats

Top:An orange dress down to her knees also.

Face:Only Eyeliner.

Mikan pouted as she looked in the mirror.

"It's already 2:20!!!!! We have to hurry!" Hotaru yelled as she grabbed mikan.

Then they ran out.

"okaay....We..'re....here...with 1 minute to spare..." hotaru panted as mikan giggled.

"Whats so funny?" A Familiar voice appeared.

"Rukaa!" hotaru Dazed off.

"Heh. I brought him to take your friend out on a little date so we could be together." natsume Grinned.

"Alonee" He chuckled as I was about to faint.

"Why not a double date!!" I pouted.

"Because...!" Natsume got annoyed.

Then he grabbed my hand and dragged me to the mortycycle.

"Get on and wear this." he demanded as he gave mikan a helmet.

Mikan got on and just held his leather jacket.

"Baka! You have to hug me unless you want to die" He Lectured mikan. As She slowly had to put her arms around him.

Then they went...

"Bye Mikan!! have funn." Hotaru waved. Then hotaru and ruka went to go eat inside of a restaurant.

"What the heck??? I thought we were going into the bar." Mikan asked him with a confused face.

"on a first date??? Why would I take my girl to some place like that..." He whispered.

But mikan actually heard.

"Where are we going?" Mikan asked again.

"Stop asking question and look ahead."

Then mikan titled her head to see a vast ocean.

Mikan was lost in a daze. She never been to the beach because her parents were to busy working.

"you never been to a beach?" natsume asked.

"Yeahh..." mikan felt ashamed to admit it.

When natsume stopped the motorcycle She got up and stretched.

"Were you excited about dating me??? thats why you got so dressed for?" Natsume smirked.

"No Hotaru forced me." Mikan Sweat dropped."Well where to now?" Then suddenly mikans stomache growled.

"Ahh, I skipped breakfast..." Mikan cried to her self.

"Well lets go get a spot and sit on the sand. Then i'll go get you something to chew on" Natsume stared at mikan as she held her stomach.

"Yeah that sounds good." mikan faked a laugh.

Then mikan found a they set the blanket he walked over to the food court near by.

Mikan looked out into the horizon and smiled.

"Hey! Look at that babe, That a hottie right there." Guys from afar whispered as they began to walk towards mikan.

"heey Girl..Wanna have fun with us?" A Guy giggled.

"no i'm good. Can you go now your blocking my view" Mikan asked.

"you think we're just gonna walk away when there's such a cutie in front of my face???" A man Countered the question.

"Go Pick up a Chick On the street. Not at the beach." Mikan gave all 6 guys a death glare.

"You think we're scared?" A Guy Smiled.

"i kinda am... What if she has a tough bf??" A Gut from the back whined.

Then guy grabbed mikans wrisk.

"Let's go have fun babe!" the Guy Laughed pervertly while he drgged her on the sand.

"AHH Help!!" mikan Shouted

"Shut up!!" A guy kicked her in the stomache.

She grunted in pain still trying to let her arm be free.

"Don't Hurt Suck a Rare Piece jack ass!"

Then a voice came from afar.

"Heey. Let go or die" Natsume gave them a death glare.

The guy that was dragging mikan let go.

"Nat..sume..?" mikan grunted.

"Bitch! Thats my WIFE! You ALL wanna Die huh!?!?" Then natsume Ran

Towards the guy that dragged mikan,While the other guys surrounded him.

Natsume Brutally beat him up.

"do you know who I am...? I'm Natsume Hyuuga! Which gang are you from idiots.!" Natsume shouted as he saw fear in the other guys faces.

Then they all wimped out and ran.

Natsume was gonna chase him until a voice interrupted.

"don't natsume..." Mikan took a deep breath while she stood up slowly. "Did you bring the food?" mikan smiled.

"Yeahh....And are you okay?"

"Yeah don't worry,Just a little kick in the stomach isn't a good reason to complain about." Mikan cheered.

Then natsume gave her a hamburger.

She stared at it for a while Then stuffed it in her mouth.

"This is good!" Mikan Said with a full mouth.

"baka Don't Talk with your mouth full." Natsume looked away.

"Whatever... Why the heck did you even ask me out for??? you don't even know me." mikan glared at him.

"your names Mikan Sakura,birthday January 1 ,And there's more but i'm not telling you." He smiled.

"tell me! Why is everyone hiding something from me! And your such a perverted Stalker..." mikan Laughed.

"Hn." He answered. With a small blush.

"i have to go to the restroom" mikan Said as she got up.

"I'm Walking you so you don't get attacked by another pervert."

"Well yeah i'm walking with a pervert..." Mikan Said as she walked in front of him.

She walked in the womans rest room and looked in the mirror.

Then she suddenly coughed rapidly.

She covered her mouth with her hand, then she looked at her hands.

Mikans eye got big.

"heyy! Are you okay!" Natsume yelled.

"Yeahh!" mikan Replied

As she looked at the blood in her hands.

I guess it wasn't such a small kick..

Mikan sighed.

As She Washed her hands.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oi! Hurry up! It smells ." natsume yelled into the girls restroom.

Mikans face got red. Than she ran out.

"I WASN'T EVEN USING the toilet!" Mikan Yelled.

"well I smelled something." natsume chuckled.

"Well it wasn't me.." mikan pouted and walked away.

"Since we're going out we should walk together and you should hold my hand" natsume smiled.

"Correction. You M I S S U N D E R S T O O D." Mikan sighed and walked away.

"So we're leaving the beach.?" natsume asked in a mad mood.

"Yes." Mikan answered while walking to his motorcycle.

Natsume followed with no comment.

Mikan Quickly smiled to herself. _He knew I was right. Mwahaha._

As he got on he waited for me to go on.

"so you're going home? Or you wanna meet your friend?"

"Ho.."Her Phone Rang.

**Hotaru:Mikan~!**

**Mikan: What?**

**Hotaru:you gotta come over here and tell me what you did!**

**Mikan: No.**

**Hotaru: And there making a music video here!**

**Mikan.:Really?**

**Hotaru: Just come! No time to explain! WoooT!**

**Click.**

"Uhh. Hotaru please..." Mikan asked.

He just nodded. And then we took off.

Mikan didn't hug him at all.

She just tugged on his jacket.

He then pulled over.

"Do you really wanna die?" He asked in a serious tone.

"No not really."mikan looked away.

Then natsume grabbed her arms and put it around him.

Mikan Felt embaressed for some reason.

She didn't get embarrassed the first time but this time she did.

She was guessing that she felt safe with him.

"umm. Are you okay?" mikan asked in a low voice.

"I didn't get a scratch. Don't worry" He answered.

That was there only conversation.

.

.

.

"Oi! Ruka!" natsume shouted.

"Hey! My home Dawgg! Foo. Yo yo yo!" Ruka was all red, And hiccuped.

"Hotaru just giggled while she had a red face.

"Umm. Are they drunk?" Mikan asked.

"Apparently." Natsume sighed.

Then natsume and mikan just stared at them

_**Hotaru: Hahahaha. Rukaa your soooooooooo Cute!!!**_

_**Ruka: No Your a Flute!! (hiccup,Pointing at hotaru)**_

_**Hotaru:Your too kind Hunney bunnz!**_

_**Ruka:Don't talk about my Bunns Like that! You want some trouble!(hiccup)**_

_**Hotaru: Huh?? Do I want some funn? (Squel) I'm willing to sacrifice my body for you! (wink)**_

_**Ruka: Sacrifice what???(Hiccup)**_

_**Hotaru:I Will SACRIFICE MY BODY FOR YOU!!!!!! (wobble,Chuckle)**_

"I don't know them..." Mikan quickly looked away. "they don't seem drunk...They seem death."

Natsume just laughed to hisself.

"Oh yeah I have to buy supplies for my project... because of someone..." Mikan kept staring at him.

"Fine you go buy your supplies and i'll go take THEM home..." Natsume glared at the drunk couple.

"okaaay..." Mikan said aloud.

"How retarded,He's gonna leave me out in the streets by myself?" Mikan thought to herself.

She tried to hurry and walk to the crafts store.

While she was walking a group of guys came to her.

"Hey Sexxy! What are you doing out at night alone..?" the guys asked with perverted little smiles.

She ignored them and tried to walk away,but they surrounded her.

"Why the hell are ALL of you out here in the night picking up girls together in a big group?" Mikan looked irritaed.

"It just proves you can't get girls alone." mikan sighed.

"We just all wanna have fun with the chosen winner" All the guys smiled.

As a guy was about to grab her, Someone with a hat and sunglasses appeared.

"She's mines!" he shouted "Where've you been? I was looking everywhere for you...?" The mysterious guy pouted.

"Who the hell are you?" A Guy asked.

Quikly the mysterious person grabbed mikans arms and ran.

Mikan and the guy were to fast for the gang to know where they were at.

They both panted heavily as the fell on there knees.

"Umm. Thank you" Mikan let out a deep breath.

"No problem,By the way what are you doing at this time alone?" The guyy asked.

"Home work stuff,And may I know who you are?" Mikan asked.

Then her eyes widened as he took his hat and glasses off.

"Tsubasa Ando. Nice to meet you" He smiled.

"What the heck are you doing in this town? Why are you hear?" mikan asked curiously

"Making a video,And i'm gonna attend school here." He smirked.

"Oh cool...And what song?" mikan asked.

"Hold on" He smiled.

"I LOVE THAT SONG!" Mikan blurted out withought thinking. "Sorry..Haha. I just love your music." mikan smiled softly while playing with her fingers.

"haha. Your cute." he smiled.

She didn't even care about the compliment.

"did you write that song? What inspired you too?" mikan asked.

"I'll tell you tomorrow if you go eat dinner with me." He smiled.

She pouted then agreed.

Then after that they exchanged numbers.

"I gotta go back now. You should come" Tsubasa grinned with his pearl white teeth.

"Haii." mikan followed,Little did she know/recognize,he had a tight grip on her hand.

.

.

.

v

"Okay Everybody We have a special for you fans today!" the host smiled."Not only is tsubasa Gonna do his music video here,But choose a fan to be in this video." The host smiled.

The crowd went crazy.

"Oh wait,It seems he has already chosen one!" the host laughed.

"what the...?" mikan said confused.

"I choose you to be in my video" Tsubaba Smiled. "Now Go get glamored."

people were putting make up on her while others were making her curls more curlier than ever.

"Your done.! Go look in the mirror." The people admired mikan for her looks and being in the music video.

"people are staring at me..." mikan said hiding behind tsubasa.

"You look beautifull." He smiled while waving to the fans.

Then the recording has started. Mikan was told to look stressed while reading a letter.

Than she just had to cry. Mikan knew she could pull it off because she loves acting.

Towards the end of the video,There was a twist,How tsubaba is supposed to hug me in the end.

He does do that,But then...

Tsubaba tilted mikans chin up,as he was about to kiss her he saw a scared look in her face.

He quickly turned his back to the camera and pretended he kissed her.

.

.

.

v

"What was that!!" Mikan cried."Was there suppose to be a kiss scene??? Why didn't anyone tell me.?" Mikan yelled.

"i'm sorry it's my fault." Tsubasa came up to mikan."When I saw you,I knew there was something special about you. Everytime I looked at you I just wanted to embrace you and ending it with a passionate kiss." Tsubasa looked down.

"We Just Met!" mikan cried as she ran home.

While mikan ran she got a 2 text message.

_**I'm sorry I left you alone,If someone comes up to you and trys to rape/kiddnap you tell them your natsumes girl. I didn't mean to leave you but I thought you were mad at me. Tomorrow lets go to the movies at 3? ^^**_

-Natsume.

_**Hey! Please I didn't mean to,I guess they call this love at 1st site? I hope we can forget about this night and start all over. I hope you remember about dinner tomorrow. I'll answer all your questions and we could start over from there 3:15 is the Reservations. :) Hmm. Just tell me where your at and i'll pick you up.**_

_**-Tsubasa Ando.**_

mikan was in total shock. She won't be able to go to both.

And she was mad at natsume for his evil MOOD SWINGS!


	5. Chapter 5

**Rushing is bad but i did it anyways. ):**

**Probably lots of errors?**

**And yeah jsut rushed!! ):**

**Thank you for reviewing everyone. : D**

**I Hope you enjoy this one. : )**

* * *

Miakn Went to sleep,With deep thought in her head. Mikan tossed back and force on the bed.

She was to stressed that she couldn't go to sleep until she made up her mind. She kept screaming in her pillow when she couldn't think of something.

"What the heck is wrong with me??" Mikan thought to herself.

"Mikan!" youuchi was just out the door.

"Huh?" mikan answered.

He walked in and stared at mikan.

"You haven't had your nightmares lately...? Anything good happened?" Youichi asked with a little rgret under his smile.

"I don't think it's good..." Mikan answered.

Youichi nodded his head,then suddenly hugged mikan passionatly.

"What the hell are you doing??" Mikan asked while her right eye twiched.

"Mikan,come to my room anytime you want. I will be there to make you happy." Youichi said in a serious voice,without knowing exactly what he said.

"PERVERT BROTHER!!!" Mikan screamed and threw pillows at him while he ran out the door.

She hurried and ran to the door to locked it.

"Stupid boys with dirty minds..." Mikan muttered. "i Wonder if natsume is like that too..." mikan said in a curious voice.

Then she pictured something wrong...

_"Mikan...I love you" Natsume announced as he hugged mikan tightly._

"_I'm not ready...Natsume" Mikan turned all red. _

"_What are you talking about...?" natsume asked with a smile to die for._

"_I don't know how to kiss..." mikan looked away in embaressment._

"_I'll teach you all there is to know." Natsume smild as he leaned toward her lips._

_His lips right in front of hers._

"_Ready?" Natsume grinned._

"_ehh." mikan turned red._

_Then natsume and mikans kiss impacted._

_They've been kissing for a while._

"_Enough with the beginner" natsume smirked._

_Natsume forced his tounge into her mouth._

"_eww!" natsume shouted. "Your mouth taste and smell like onions!_

Mikans dirty thought never went farther.

She Squeeled in embaressment.

"Tomorrow...Who should I choose.

Mikan looked down.

I want to go with natsume,I dont know why.

But it's not like i'm betraying natsume with dinner with another guy.

But still,Who ever has the chance to go ask a popstar questions?

Except for his gf. But still..." mikan yelled at her self in annoyance.

"It should be easy! Go with the one I like most! I've like tsubasa ever since last year...

But natsume! He has nerve stealing my kiss!! But...I'm kinda glad he was the one..." mikan Muttered as she squeled and turned red.

She covered her face in the pillow and slowly her mind drifted a way.

.

.

.

mikan awoke from a frightening nightmare,She can never remember.

She was in her own room,but drenched in sweat.

She tried to get up but her body was shaking.

So she rested in bed until her body was calm.

She sighed.

"Who do I want to see the most???...

Well i've been wanting to see tsubasa,but natsume..." mikan daydreamed.

"I HatE HIM!" mikan thought to herself.

"but really is that true...?" Mikan thought to herself...

she called Natsume on the phone.

**Mikan: hello?**

**Natsume:Can you meet me up?**

**Mikan:no i'm sorry.**

**Natsume: What are you doing?**

**Mikan:I'm gonna go eat dinner with a...friend.**

**Natsume: Okay I'll be hanging out with my Friends at the corner of Ramona.**

**Mikan: okaay...**

**Natsume:bye, I love you...**

**Click..**

Mikan's heart skipped a beat. She was in shock,by the sudden strong words. She was hurt that she was going out to dinner with tsubasa.

"It's not a date or anything...more like an interview." mikan kept trying to convince herself.

**Mikan:Hello?**

**Tsubasa:Mikan??**

**mikan:yeah.**

**Tsubasa:cool,Can you go?**

**Mikan:Yeah.**

**Tsubasa:We'll leave at 11:00.**

**Mikan:Why so early?**

**Tsubasa: I wanna show you something.**

**Mikan: What?**

**Tsubasa:Just wait and see.**

**Beep beep beep.**

Mikan sighed as she only got 1 hour to get ready.

She just wore a plain white dress. And combed her hair down to make it completely straight.

.

.

.

"you look pretty" Tsubasa smiled while he was in his sports car smiling at me.

"I didn't even do anything." mikan muttered. As she sat in the car.

"Even better natural beauty" He laughed as the car speeded.

"We're at a painting studio..." mikan said in a bored face. As she stood up.

"Instead of dinner we should paint our emotions" Tsubasa Grinned at mikan.

"but.."

Then Tsubasa grabbed mikans hands and dragged her in.

Mikan and tsubasa started painting stick figures.

Then tsubasa they started having a paint fight.

Mikan splattered all sortf of paints on his clothes as he did the same.

"What about the white dress?" Tsubasa asked worringly.

"It was to boring anyways" mikan giggled."Can I paint your face.?" mikan asked.

Tsubasa nodded as mikan leaned closer to him.

She got her paint brush and got blue.

She quickly paited a blue star under his eye.

"What does it mean?" Tsubasa asked while looking in a mirror.

"That you have to make a beautiful song about a girl." mikan declared.

"About you...?" he asked.

"Oh no todays sunday!! I still have to go buy the stuff!" mikan shouted while looking at the watch.

"I'll take you there." he said as they both began to ran to the car.

While tsubasa drove he asked mikan a question.

"it's only 2:30 and still are we rushing?" Tsubasa asked.

"Because it's sunday and the store closes early today." mikan whined.

.

.

.

"Want me to go with you?"

"Umm no thank..you" mikan smiled while waving at him when he left.

As mikan turned around to only see natsume with clenched fist.

"natsume!" Mikan yelled."I could explain!!"

Natsume just turned and walked away.

"natsume...!!" mikan Screamed as she ran towards his back.

She then put her arm out and hugged him tightly.

"It's a misunderstanding!" mikan cried.

Natsume turned and grabbed mikans wrisk.

He dragged her into an alley.

"Natsume...Let me explain! He's just a friend!" mikan shouted.

"i saw how he looked at you"Natsume looked away. "plus you looked happy with him."

"Don't misunderstand!" Mikan told him.

"No You DON't MISUNDERSTAND!" Natsume yelled at her "You think i'm hurt?" he smiled evilly.

"You are just a toy,But you have to understand you are only mines!" nasume yelled

As he forced a long passionate kiss on mikan.

Mikan tried to push him away but he grabbed her wrisks while she was leaned back against a wall.

The kiss was deep,And mikan had tears run down her cheek.

Natsume stopped for a moment to catch his breath,As mikan did the same.

Natsume was about to contiue until he saw mikans innocent eyes filled with tears.

He let go of her as she fell to the ground.

"so...i'm just for your amusement??" mikan cried.

He stared at her for a long moment.

"Thats what I intended you to be...but..It seems that I actually have fallen for you..."

"STOP GIVING ME MIXED EMOTIONS!!!" Mikan cried and screamed while she got up to only hit his chest.

He grabbed her arms and hugged her tightly.

"I was just scared that i'm going to lose you on the second day" He hugged,Mikan Cried her heart out.

While feeling warm in his embrace.

* * *

* * *

**Like or no like?**

**RxR.**

**:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**oh no i got an F in spanish!!!**

**T-T**

**Give me your talent Great mikan. xD**

**Well I tried to update fast but it's hard with my honor classes. ):**

**Unbelievable huh? xD**

**Well once again a rushed story.**

**And Go check my other fanfiction.**

**~Our Little Love theory~**

**i think thats what it's called. haha. somethink like that.**

* * *

Mikan Awoke from a deep slumber. Her eyes were red and she was still crying.

"Excited for your new school?" Mikans parents asked her,While youichi was clapping his hand.

"Go away.." mikan Whined as she rubbed her eyes.

"Hurry and get ready dear!" They all yelled while mikan slammed the restroom door,While she walked in.

.

.

.

Mikan took a toast and began putting her shoes on.

"Okay i'm going." mikan sighed.

"but you hardly ate." The mother looked at her worringly.

"just be happy I didn't skip." mikan Dragged her feet out the door.

"Hey! You still have to help me fix that bike!" Youichi shouted out.

"Whatever! Do it yourself!" mikan Hissed.

"Something must've happened..." youichi thought to hisself as he followed mikan out.

"So now you go that way?" Youichi pointed right. Mikan nodded while chewing her toast.

"Tell me what happened." He Stared at her from behind.

"I'm not in the mood.." mikan kept walking forward.

"Was it..N" Then suddenly youichi Was interrupted.

"Why are you in my buisness!" mikan Shouted. As she ran.

Youichi slapped his forehead laughing to his self.

Mikan stopped to only notice that she was lost.

She hit her head on the wall a couple of times. Then she decided to ask people for directions.

"It's That huge building. Silly" A Grandma laughed as she continued to walk.

Mikan Awed in a shocked reaction.

As she walked in through the entrance she saw limos and Mercedes Dropping kids off.

As She continued to walk inside she noticed girls glaring at her.

"hey isn't she going out with our natsume??? Sumire is gonna get so pissed." mikan heard some Girls whisper. She Ignored all glares and began to look at her schedule.

She Scanned the her head spun in confusion.

"WHERE THE hECK IS MY CLASS!!!" mikan Shouted.

"Fancy seeing you here." A Familiar voice appeared behind her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Mikan jumped in the air.

"I'm the new student here. I already told you i'm offending school here." Tsubasa Smiled.

"Wow no fangirls?" mikan said in a dumbfounded face, While looking at his disguise.

He Wore a Fake mustache with glasses that also had a big fake nose.

"you like I see." tsubasa laughed.

"Do you know where I should go?" mikan Asked as she showed him her schedule..

"Wow! We have 1st 2nd and 6th period together." Tsubasa smiled big.

"how can I avoid him like this..." mikan thought to herself worringly.

"okay we go this way." He said as he dragged mikan.

Mikan shook his hand away from her arm.

"I...I could walk on my own" Mikan Faintly smiled.

"Oh...okay." he said as he made sure mikan followed him.

"Here?" Tsubasa asked hisself. Then he quickly took off his disguise.

Mikan looked at her paper for the classrooms.

"Noo!" mikan shouted but It was to late.

"Sensei! Tsubasa is here!" he smiled and waved at the class.

" to meet you...But...Wrong class." the teacher annouced while cleaning his glasses.

Tsubasa looked at the class to see it was an all girls class.

Then he sprinted out.

"Go look For the classroom on your own!" he Yelled while he Kept running With a whole classroom of girls chased him yelling his name.

"Okay?" mikan laughed to herself.

Then she began to wonder around to see many girls glaring at her.

"That stupid Wrench! She's With Sumire's natsume but still playing around with Tsubasa" They all announced.

Mikan walked quietly,Then she found her class.

She knocked then she slowly walked in.

"Hello New student!! Welcome her class,She is a special,Bright child" the blond teacher smiled hugely.

"umm,Are you a girl or boy?" mikan asked the teacher.

"ho ho ho! I'll leave that up to your imagination! Now class,please Self study. Bye bye." He Chuckled his way out the door.

"Hey you! Natsume's Girl!" A girl Shouted.

"i have a name! And it's Mikan!" mikan Declared.

"Wow! Natsume sure knows how to choose" Guys whispered to each other pervertly.

Mikan Eyes twitched in annoyance.

"i know your name...do you wanna know mines?" The girl smiled evilly.

"I...don't really care who you are." mikan Sighed as she sat in an empty seat in the front.

"Bitch!" The girl shouted as she ran up to mikan and pulled mikans hair.

"My names Sumire Shoda" She Annouced as she pulled mikans hair harder. "Natsumes Ex. And Richest girl here."

Sumire chuckled evilly. "Now Stay away from Natsume!" Sumire shouted.

"And if I say no?" Mikan Grunted in pain.

"Hmph,"Then Sumire was about to slap mikan But her hand stopped. It was suddenly grabbed by someone's hand.

"We're just new students. Please treat us well." Tsubasa panted.

"Oh my..." Sumire Said in shock While Girls Drooled and guys were amazed that the famous Tsubasa was in front of there face.

'we're so sorry!" the Girls that were with sumire quickly bowed.

"And how about you sweet heart?" Tsubasa stared at sumire.

"Tsk." She said as she pulled his hand away from her arm. "You'll Pay mikan!" Sumire hissed and

Stomped out the door.

Tsubasa was about to go after her but tsubasa stopped.

"Don't worry i'm okay." mikan smiled... "it's going to be a very long day..." mikna Sighed to her self.

.

.

.

At the end of 6th period mikan hurried and tried to avoid tsubasa.

She ran and heard him yell at her to wait.

She kept running.

Then her phone rang.

**Natsume:Where are you!**

**Mikan:School...**

**natsume:I'm at your school right now!**

**Mikan: umm. Meet me at the supermarket next to mcdonalds.**

**Natsume: explain everything to me when I get there.**

**Mikan:okay...**

**Click.**

Mikan began Walking to the supermarket.

As she got there she bought a soda and sat at the curb.

Mikan heard a car in front of her.

As she looked up she saw a limo.

The windows went down. And mikan kept starring. For a moment she thought it was tsubasa.

"Rott In hell WHORE!" sumire shouted as she poured nasty tuna and rotten fish on mikan.

Mikan Didn't hesitate to get up and beat the hell out of Sumire.

"Die!' mikan yelled as she grabbed Sumires hair.

"Ahh! Hurry Go!" sumire shouted. As her window was going up.

Then as the window was all the way out sumires hair was stuck to the window top.

Mikan Cursed and walked inside the store.

"Can...I use your holes?" mikan asked avoinding eye contact.

"yeah..." the guy answered while he kept staring at mikan.

Mikan Went out to get the holes and pured water on her whole body.

She smelled her self and knew she still smelled.

A Guy walked out and gave her a soap bar.

She huried and wiped her clothes with the soap and poured more water on her body.

Then She turned thee water off.

She looked around and saw the guy that helped her out getting a nose bleed.

She was drenched in water,And her school uniform was white and she had a skirt on.

The whit shirt hugged her,While people could see her bra and skin.

"you stupid pervert!" Mikan yelled at the guy as he kept smiling pervertly.

Than she heard a motorcycle come near.

"What happened?!?!" natsume demanded as his face turned red.

He hurried and took off his jacket and put it on mikan.

Natsume notice the pervert still staring at her.

He walked towards him.

"THIS Isn't a SHOW!" natsume yelled as the guy quickly ran.

"Thank you" mikan sneezed after.

"Baka!" he Said as he went on the bike and mikan followed on the back.

She hugged him tight and he felt mikans breast against his back.

He was Red.

"Why the hell am I like this! I saw and felt many naked girls already! Why is it her...That makes me so..." he thought to his self.

"What happened?" He Asked her as he pulled over.

"Your ." mikan sighed.

"You got into that school?" Natsume asked shocked and mikan nodded.

"How long were you two together?" mikan pouted.

"A..year" natsume looked down.

"Why did you break up?" mikan asked.

"hold on we're going" he Said while looking ahead.

"Answer me!" Mikna Yelled at him.

"Long story."

"Well I have all day..."Mikan sighen as she continued to hug natsume and leaned her head on his back. He suddenly Felt really shocked,How mikan made him feel like he was the most important person in the world.

"Well..."

* * *

**I'll Try to updat faster!!! :)**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Give me ideas? Well you don't have too.**

**But like i said rushed. ):**

**Thank you!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Everyone~!!!**

**I'm so Sorry. T-T**

**I have no good excuse. But Fanfiction didn't let me upload until today. ):**

**Ehh.**

**I don't know if this is a good chapter. **

**I'm Scared to read your opinions. ):**

**I Do Not Own Gakuen alice!**

* * *

"My Dad just Forced me to go out with her..." he answered.

"thats not it right? You said it was a long story." mikan pouted as she hugged him tighter, Trying to hide from the cold.

"We should go,Before you get a cold." he announced.

"i need to know though."

"Tomorrow I promise."

"No,Now!" mikan Yelled as she hugged him tighter.

"stop hugging me tight.. it feels.-" He stopped as her body parted from his.

Then he hurried and grabbed her arms to wrap around him.

"Make up your mind." mikan made sure he didn't hear. "So tell me."

"Well like I said,She was gonna be my Fiancee." he announced.

"Wait?!?! why? Because she's rich?" mikan asked curiously with out noticing how jealous she was.

"We're Goining out, but you don't know anything about me..." he sighed.

"It can't be helped, you forced me on me even knowing you." Mikan looked away.

"You know you wanted me." he chuckled."So like I was saying forced to go out with her, Because my father works for the hyuuga Company" He answered.

"HYUUGA FAMILY?!?!" mikan Shouted.

"Well my last name is Hyuuga, you baka." He said as he got off the motorcycle. "It's getting late..."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me Why be a gangster..?" mikan pouted as she also got off, and looked into his deep crimson eyes. Only to see sadness Appear.

"I am the next to be in control of the company. And he thinks it's better if I had a wealthy wife, so her father could help us if we had struggled.I want to live an exciting life... " natsume sighed,To see that the sun was setting.

"Then why did you choose a poor girl like me for?" mikan's face dropped into the ground as her bangs covered her face.

"It was just for fun right? Something new! Dating a poor girl must bring a smile to your face." mikan cried. "Why the hell am I crying for. I don't even like you! You stole my kiss and forced me on this relationship..." Mikan Sobbed.

Then natsume grabbed both her wrist in anger.

"Yeah a poor girl does bring a smile to my face!!!" He yelled as mikan struggled to run away. "But not just any poor girl, Mikan Sakura,And i didn't just randomely want to date you. How Can you not remember me? Our parents always took us to the park. Well actually not my parents. Just a Security to keep watch on me. I always saw you from afar,Smiling.

One day,I was by myself in the sandbox. Crying because my parents forgot my birthday. Then you came up to me and told me to cheer up. After that we hung out for awhile. Played tag,You alwaysed kissed my cut. I can't believe i still remeber this, This was like when we were 8." natsume Slowly loosened his grip on mikan. Laughing to his self. "And on one rainy day After i was with my dad i walked outside to only see you cry on a curb. Repeating the word Sorry."

"Huh? I never remebered me crying before...8 years old...? I'm surprised you remember too." mikan wiped her tears.

"you looked crazy because you kept repeating the word sorry. I couldn't stand seeing you cry... I wanted to Hug you tight, but my father called me back to meet up with him again." natsume sighed.

"s..so...sorry..." Mikan said trying remember something.

"Let's Go. It's Getting dark and you must be cold."

"I'm Not!" mikan yelled. Then she suddenly sneezed.

"lets go or i'll leave you here..." He demanded.

Mikan Quietly got on.

.

.

.

"okay...Thank you..." mikan looked down.

"don't Ever say you don't like me." natsume Held mikan close to his body..

"So...Sorry." mikan repeated.

He leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

.

.

.

mikan took a very long bath only surprised that she couldn't remember anything.

"what the heck..." Mikan Banged her head on the wall.

"No hitting your head on the wall!" Mikan could hear her mom yell.

Mikan was happy that she bought a rose essence for her long bath. She was in a daze and very relaxed.

She Was so lost in the smell that she suddenly felt dizzy.

"The smell is getting to my head..." mikan Said to herself as she tried to get out the shower. Then a faint Voice appeared in her head. "You know i like it when you take bath" It was a males voice, With evil in his voice.

She finally got out but She bumped into everything and tripped a couple of times.

She finally got to her robe in 5 minutes.

As she put it on, her body suddenly fell backwords. "Whats happening..." mikan thought.

Her head banged to the ground as she layed in the restroom, motionless.

"Mikan!!!! did something happened?!?!" Her mom panted while knocking on the bathroom door continuesly.

After awhile they managed to open the door.

"Mikann!!!" Her mother Screamed as she saw a pool of blood on the ground.

Her Whole Family Grieved as Youichi hurried and called the ambulance.

.

.

.

"...There is good news and bad news.." The doctar sighed looking down.

"What is it!?!? tell me Good first.." Mikan's mom Held napkins to her eyes in fear.

"Well...she is still Breathing and only has minor blood loss. And will be good in a week." The doctor smiled. "But the first incident that happened,Due to her memery loss of shock, She might regain that memory back, and... Well, maybe going to be in a deep dream in the meanwhile. Maybe not even a dream, Maybe a nightmare..."

mikans Mother eyes widened. "Why must she regain it!!" she Yelled.

"Well slowly, Her memory was going back to her..." the doctor sighed.

While The mother grieved Youichi Quickly ran To The bar where natsume usually hung out.

.

.

.

"Hey YOU!!" Youichi yelled.

"What the hell? You want trouble?' natsume Stood up at him.

"Oh it's you..." natsume sighed. "I actually wanted some action.." natsume Pouted.

"I have to tell you something!" youichi Yelled.

"What the hell... Stop yelling, Your making my ears bleed." natsume walked outside the bar with youichi following behind.. "okay what is it?" natsume glared at him.

"mikan...She's at the hospital..." Youichi Cryed.

"How?!?!?" Natsume's Eyes went wide. "I just dropped her off at home." natsume yelled.

"She fainted in the bathroom and her head bled from the impact on the ground." youichi looked down.

"Do me a favor. And take good care of her, I know I can't Because tomorrow I am going to america, To study." Youichi sighed.

"Who Cares?!?! I Gotta go to mikan!!" natsume yelled at youichi, While natsume was about to run.

"Wait!!! When she's awake and notices me gone tell her that My friend has a relative in New York City, And They have there own big buisness." He Explained. "I should leave to start my career..." Youichi then looked at natsume Seriously with regret. "Scratch that, My foster parents that i'm living with found my real parents in amerca, And my real parents want me back..So tell her this."

"Wait..Your a foster? Then mikan..." Natsume looked in youichi's eyes.

"Yeah...so take good care of her....."

* * *

**Plus i live in the valley of California .**

**Ashes been in my air, And i got sick a couple of times. :/**

**I'm So sorry i took so long. T_T**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't know if it's me.**

**but i think this story is getting less interesting... ):**

**Give me your opinion?**

**:)**

**Rushed?**

**Darkness angel. Read to find out. :P**

* * *

"Mikan..." A voice hummed from afar.

"What the...? Where am I..?" mikan asked herself as she looked into a mirror.

"Ehh... I'm Little. I'm So Kawaii!" mikan Smiled to her self.

"Yes my Kawaii Mikan...Come here." A Guys voice startled her.

"This must be a dream..."Mikan said to herself as she opened her door cautiously.

"Okay honey, I'm Going to work, I love you." A Strange lady hugged mikan. "I'll Take you to the park Tomorrow. Okay?" The lady smiled. The lady had a beautiful face, tall,Skinny, And had short hair.

"Who are you...?" mikan Asked in confusion. "This isn't my mom" mikan said to herself.

"Silly, It's Your mommy" the lady giggled as she rubbed mikans head. Then the lady left outside.

"What the..." mikan said in fear.

"Wow, The witch left already." A Big guy smiled pervertly at mikan as he pulled down his zipper.

"Who The Heck are you!!!" Mikan Yelled.

"I'm Your Daddy, Honey" He winked at her.

Mikan hurried and tried to run out, but the man covered the door.

"Now Sweety, This will be quick." He smiled as he held on to mikan.

"Don't call me that you stupid pervert!!" mikan Yelled as she kicked him in the spot.

"Bitch!"He grunted in pain while he threw mikan at the wall.

Mikan Hurried and got up to run to her room.

She hurried and locked her door while putting a chair to bloce if he does manage to get in.

"What the heck. Why the hell am I having this dream?" mikan Said in confusion while pulling her hair.

Then Her head Was in pain and she grunted,while covering her ears only hearing voices, It was the only thing she could do.

"Stupid Bitch! Watch!" The guy yelled as he was near the door but soon left.

"They...Are my parents... Then who are the ones I live with...?" Mikan said Fear and shock with only sweat streaming down her cheeks. She sat in a corner hiding her face in her knees.

.

.

.

He mom soon came home after that."Mommy! I'm Scared please don't leave me ever again" Mikan Cried. As mikan looked up she saw her mom crying.

"Don't worry honey, I just got fired so I will always be with you." She cried hugging mikan tight.

"What about money.?" Mikan asked.

"The government helps us because daddy is a police.

Mikans eyes went wide.

"Please don't call him my daddy..." Mikan whispered.

"What was that?"

"Lets go to the park. I don't ever want to be home." mikan smiled.

.

.

.

The next day they headed out to the park.

Mikan played by herself in the slide.

Only in confusion.

"what the hell..." mikan kicked the slide.

"Owwie..." mikan cried. "Why am I acting like a baby for?" Mikan Said to herself.

Then From afar she heard a boy crying.

She turned to only see a well dressed boy in the sand crying to his self.

Mikan Ran up to him, Then tapped his shoulder.

"Stop Crying or you'll make me sad..." Mikan Whined.

"beat it! What do you care?!?!" The Boy Yelled As He pushed mikan down.

"Natsume...?" mikan tilted her head.

"how do you know my name?" He Demanded.

"Uhh. Well At my school everyone knows you." Mikan Faked.

"Damn..." He Said kicking sand into mikans face.

"Ahh!' mikan Cried rubbing her eyes.

Then mikans mom came to cater mikan.

"Be carefull." He mom lectured her.

Mikan nodded while she stared at natsume's eyes, She saw envy when he was staring at her and her mom.

"okay i'll go get ice cream." Mikans Mom smiled.

"I'm...Sorry." Natsume Avoided eye contact.

"My name's mikan,Sakura." mikan smiled putting her arm forward.

"Whatever.." natsume said as he walked towards a limo.

.

.

.

After a week of park in the afternoon, her mom went to go look for a job.

Mikan Thought about to take a bath, And she forgot about her "Dad".

The Water was getting higher and mikan moved her hands back and forth in the water.

"I Love bath time." A perverted man smiled while blocking the exit. It was mikans so called "Dad"

Mikan moved back in only fear.

Then he went towards her slowly, And grabbed her to lift her up.

Mikan Was to scared to do anything.

"LET GO OF HER!" Mikan's mom Shouted. With a brrom.

"She needed help with the water." the man tried to explain.

"Bull Shit!!!!" The mom Screamed.

"Put that down now!" the man yelled while putting mikan down.

Mikans mom towards the kitchen where a phone was at.

As the man chased her mom, Mikan couldn't help but follow.

Screams,Yells, And clattering of utensils fell.

"Pervert!!!" Her mom yelled as she swung her bat and hit him right in the face.

"mommy...." mikan Said in fear.

"Honey...Everything is Gonna Be All right." the mom smiled in forward to mikan. "I'm So Sorry. I Love You Hon-"

Then The mom Eyes went huge,as she fell forward.

"Stupid whore..." the man laughed to his self as his hand fell off from the handle of a knife stabbed on her mother's back.

Mikan Was scared, She Quickly Ran out of the house.

With rain pouring all over her body.

She stopped for air and rested at a curb.

She cried her heart out.

Only in fear.

She turned to see a boy staring at her worringly.

"Natsume..." mikan Cried.

As soon as mikan was about to get up, She heard a loud honk from a truck.

Then She found herself in an addoption home.

"What the heck..." Mikan Hit her head with the palm of her hand.

"Hi...I'm youichi..." A voice gretted her.

"You'll be my sister from now on..." He smiled.

"huh?" mikan dazed off.

"Welcome to our family..." He Hugged her, As she was only in confusion.

Then she saw 2 familiar figures run toward them to give her and youichi a hug.

"we'll be a big happy family" the mom Smiled.

"wait Wh-" Mikan was interrupted.

"Let go celbrate kids."

mikan Then Awoke.

She was drenched in sweat while she panted.

"Natsume..?" She panted.

"I'm Here." Natsume said holding her hand.

"Wait...Where's my parents..? And Where's Youichi?!?"mikan Trembled.

"Your mom is resting and your dad had to work..."

"youichi?" Mikan Asked.

"He's...In america.... Because he won a ticket, To Go vacationing there." natsume Lied. He couldn't stand telling her the truth.

"Ahh.. So it was just a dream..." Mikan Smiled in relief.

"Yeah...just a dream..." natsume looked away. Filled with regret lying to her.

_Mikan...i'm sorry..._

_I don't want you to know that you are an orphan..._

_

* * *

_

**I think this was a pretty crappy chapter. ):**

**I don't have confidence for it for some reason . _;**

**but i'll keep writing. :0**

**Thank you for reading! ^_^**

**and Irischeto **

**Your Treat scares me. Haha. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**sorry For Delay. ):**

**I hope this is an okay chapter..:/**

**errors?**

**To lazy to correct. Sorry People who want perfect. T_T**

* * *

After a week in the hospital, Mikan Decided to walk to school to regain muscles, as she walked a car honked at her from behind.

"Who the hell is starting trouble this early in the morning...?" Mikan yelled as she looked back to see that it was a gang leader driving a mercede's.

"You.." mikans eye twiched.

The Car drove up more.

"Get in..." Natsume demanded.

Mikan was to tired to argue so she got into the passenger's seat. Without restraining.

"Where's your motorcycle?" Mikan Yawned.

"I made a deal with my dad..." natsume sighed as he rested his head on the steering wheel.

_"Dad i wanna go back to the academy" natsume said as he sipped his cofee._

_"I'll let you,if you get rid of that horrible ride and drive a suitable one,And you have to make up with sumire." Mr hyuuga nodded while reading the newspaper._

_"Why do i have to make up?" Natsume hissed._

_"You don't have to be together with her, But we need our company relationship to be on good terms..._

"What kind of deal?" Mikan said aloud as she got curious.

"I'm Going to your school now, So I can make sure your not flirting with other guys..." Natsume stared at mikan.

"Your so funny." mikan laughed hard.

"What ever." Natsume hissed.

Then He drove towards the school.

The Drive was silent all the way, Then natsume broke the silence while parking.

"Mikan." Natsume said in a serious tone.

Mikan slowly turned her head toward him.

"huh?" She said Dumbly.

"Come closer."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

Mikan slowly leaned toward him.

"I have to tell you something. " natsume repeated.

Mikan again leaned forward with her ears write next to his lips.

"Don't let guys see your strawberry underwear. Only I Can look at it" natsume smiled evilly as he nibbled on her ear and ran out the door.

Mikan Was so Embaressed that her face lit up tomatoe red.

"Pervert!!" Mikan shouted as she hurried out the car and threw her bag at him.

But Natsume was long gone, Already in the school.

Mikan looked around to see if anyone was near, After it was clear.

She slowly pulled her skirt out to look if she had strawberry underwear.

And she did.

She only Went redder, And wondered how he saw her underwear.

.

.

.

Mikan Was walking to her locker, as she got there she hurried and opened it.

"Did you break up with him...?" a Snobby voice appeared as mikan closed her locker.

"i see a bald spot.." Mikan tried to hold it in but bursted out laughing.

Quickly Sumire Covered her bald spot and ran to a near by restroom.

"Why are you laughing for?" natsume appeared.

"Don't do that!" mikan Shouted as she jumped away from him.

"I Have all classes with you." Natsume Grinned evilly.

"How did you see my underwear?!?!" Mikan accidentally shouted.

Many people around them heard.

"Ehh??? They went that far already???" Girls whispered to eachother. Giggling.

"Is mikan That easy???" Boys smiled pervertly laughing.

Natsume chuckled as he pinned her on her locker.

"You really want to know?" Natsume whispered as he leaned towards mikans ear.

"Don't nibble on my ear again" Mikan Hissed.

"I won't" Natsume said as he pulled away, and there eyes were in contact with eachother.

Mikan hurried and looked down.

"Hmph." natsum chuckled as he put his arms down.

Then a voice ran towards them.

"Mikann!" A Voice rang as Females Squealed in his presence.

The top of the charts singer, Tsubasa.

"Who's this?" Tsubasa asked mikan while pointing at natsume.

Natsume hurried and replyed.

"She's my girlfriend." Natsume's arm reached out to hold mikans shoulder and pull her closer.

"Really?" Tsubasa's eye brow went up. Mikan Felt akward because both natsume and tsubasa Were glaring at each other.

"So how did you guys meet?" Tsubasa smiled.

"I accidentally dialed th-"

"She dialed my number that she got from her friends and asked me out like that." Natsume smiled.

Natsume was to busy glaring at tsubasa to notice that mikan was glaring at him.

Tsubasa looked down and admitted defeat.

"Well im gonna go get some food." Tsubasa walked away.

"You never told me he went to this school." natsume Glared back at mikan.

"We had no time..." Mikan Glared back.

Natsume thought back then nodded his head agreeing.

Then he accompanied her while walking to class.

"my head hurts..." Mikan said to herself while rubbing her head. She glanced at natsume as she saw that his eyes were full of concern.

Natsume tried to aviod her eyes staring into his concerned one's.

.

.

"Class we have another new student." The teacher announced.

Then natsume walked into the class and examined each person.

Then he glared at tsubasa.

"natsume!" mikan shouted out. Meaning, Secret meaning of "Natsume!" Was to stop glaring at tsubasa.

"Tsk." natsume looked away.

"You'll go sit up there next to submire, who isn't here..." The teacher rubbed his temples.

Mikan couldn't help but be scared.

Sumire was a girl who always wanted natsume back.

Natsume is back and sitting next to her, But he is not with her.

Still Sumire could Seduce him.

Natsume Walked by mikan's desk and tapped on it to get mikans attention while she was in deep thinking.

"Don't worry, You my only girl" natsume smirked as he continued walking.

Mikan Was shocked that natsume's reply answered her mind.

"Oh my god teacher! The Custodians are hogs! Staring at me up and down!" Sumire shouted as she entered the room.

"Oh really?!!? I'll go report it!' the teacher hurried and sprinted out.

Mikan noticed that the bald spot was gone.

Either sumire wore a wig or wore hair extensions.

Sumire walked up and glared at mikan, as sumire continued walking up she saw natsume standing beside her desk.

"Nat...Natsume?!?" Sumire shouted as she ran towards him to give him a hug.

Mikan Stared at them both with a frown.

Natsume didn't notice though.

Slowly sumire put her arm's around his neck.

"Natsume I missed you so much, how could you ignore me..." Sumire said as she look pouted her lips.

Then mikan saw natsume whisper something to sumire.

Mikan Couldn't hear and was curious what he was saying.

Mikan Observedr Sumires Face to only see a blush as sumire nodded her head smiling.

.

.

.

During lunch mikan called her best friend.

**Mikan:hello?**

**Hotaru:Mikan!!! I miss you!! so are you okay?? I went one day to meet you at the hospital, but you were snoring peacefully so I didn't want to disturb.-Laughing-**

**Mikan:Really? I'm Sorry. -Laughing-. Well yeah i'm healthy and good!**

**Hotaru:I could tell that your lying...**

**Mikan:Well, Nastsume dissapeared with his ex girlfriend...-sigh-**

**Hotaru: WHAT!!! WHO IS SHE?!?!**

**Mikan: Some rich snobby girl who wears fake hair.**

**Hotaru:-Laughing- Well I hope all goes well.**

**Miakn:Haha. Thank you.**

**Hotaru:Guess what!?**

**Mikan: Huh?**

**Hotaru:Me and ruka slept...together.**

**Mikan: WHAT?!?!**

**Hotaru:It was on the night we were drunk. Natsume insisted we stay at a motel...**

**Mikan:How did you know you did it?**

**Hotaru: Well I was sleeping on the ground, All I had on was my underwear and bra.**

**Mikan:. . .**

**Hotaru:I'm Happy...Excited,But scared.**

**Mikan:Did you ask ruka if he wore...protection?**

**Hotaru:I did...And he said no...**

**Mikan: Ahh! What if your pregnant.?!?**

**Hotaru:We're not even sure if we did it, But he did only have his boxers on...**

**Mikan: My..My...Little girl! your to young.**

**Hotaru:I know that you try to seduce natsume by showing your underwear so stop talking!-Giggling-**

**Mikan: WHAT THE?!?!? No He's A Pervert!! He looks at my underwear!**

**Hotaru:Surre.**

"Mikan!!! Who are you talking too?"

**Mikan:Crap...Gtg. Go Check at the doctors!! Bye bye!**

**Hotaru: Wait Who is-**

**Click.**

"Who was that?" Tsubasa smiled at mikan.

"My best friend" mikan faked a smile back. "did i miss anything?"

"Noo. not at all, We actaually had free week. Do whatever you want week."

"Aww i wish i was here,sounds fun" mikan laughed. Then she saw tsubasa stare at her. With deep eyes...

"I saw natsume and sumire together." Tsubasa frowned.

"Doing what!?!" Mikan was eager to know the answer.

"I took a picture." Tsubasa took out his phone and showed it to mikan.

Mikan Slowly took the phone, She was to scared to see what was in it.

As she looked,She dropped it in fear.

"What was up with the "Only girl" Crap?!?" mikan Cried.

The picture showed sumire and natsume sharing a passionat kiss.

Mikan picked the phone up and saw that a tear ran down sumire's face.

Mikan Thought they were back together, And those were tears of joy.

Mikan Sobbed, And tsubasa hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry." he whispered as mikan had tears running down her cheeks.

She, Was heartbroken, Seeing natsume kiss, or show affection to another girl made her knew...that he would think that mikan was to boring and go for an exciting girl.

"leave him and be mines" Tsubasa hugged mikan tighter.

But mikan was so mad she was able to push him away.

"i'm not anyone's property!!!" mikan shouted as she ran away.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!! ^_^**

**No killing me please. xD**

**Onegai?!?! :P**


End file.
